


Four Hour Delay

by Mephonix



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Airports, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, F/M, Master/Slave, Small Talk, Surprise Sex, Teasing, Traveling, dreams come true, fillatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being delayed on a Trip back home from a gig, up and coming actress Jennifer Ferguson finds herself stranded at the airport with the man whom she was most infatuated and was a fan of, Tom Hiddleston. Where he shows her, in a private room, that he can be more than just a dream of sexual fantasies, but the reality of just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Hour Delay

 

 

“No No no! Look, I’ve got this.” Quickly walking through a very empty, very dead private Airport I grumble at the phone I have put to my ear,”Okay mom, look just chill, please. Yes I know its a four hour delay and….MOM! I can keep an eye on the time, I know what to do. I’m just going to poke on my computer and wait it out. Delays happen. Ugh… I know to have it put away for when I go through the security, but for now all I’m going to do is just lay back and relax.”

I nearly wanted to chunk my cell phone across the airport lobby. She always did this, being nearly 24 she still kept on nagging me as if I were a child. Then again, why was I surprised. She’s my mother.

“I’ll call you right before I have to go okay, I’ll talk with you later.” tapping the button on my phone I slightly growl as I take my seat in a leather upholstered seats. Scooting my suitcase under me I grab my laptop bag, pulling apart its velcro holder I pull out a black sleek 15inch laptop.

“I wonder if anyone’s posted anything new about him.” I smile sheepishly as I turn the computer off from its sleep mode, grinning at the wallpaper I had up.

What better way to waste four to four hours of nothingness than to scroll through and look at the pictures of the man who I was most infatuated over: Thomas William Hiddleston. The hot, dapper, British man of my dreams.  Six foot two inches of nothing but pure sex, yet so gentleman like it was almost unbearable.

Connecting to the airport’s wifi I quickly went straight to my tumblr page. Hiddled-n-Lokid, smiling as I saw the multiple posts that came up on my dash. Checking my activity to see if I had been tagged or if I had gotten retorts from the sexually frustrated friends I had made by the many posts I had conjured up. Looking up in the top corner I noticed I had a message from a follower of mine.

“Hey question! Are you near the coast now? For your trip?”

I click to reply:

“Yes I am. Why?”

While waiting for my reply I look down at my dash to see the reason why I  had just been asked that. On the dash was a post from my online sister Meg, aka sinfully-lustful-darling.

_“SPOTTED:_

_TWH has been spotted near the coast as his latest move has finally come to a wrap. Resources state he’s soon getting ready to head back home for the Holidays as he gets ready to film his newest movie next year.”_

Above the text was a picture of Mr. Legs himself striding on a sidewalk with long steps with a dark stringed hoodie,  a pair of blue jeans, over a pair of dark brown boots.  His hands in his pockets and  his Ipod in his ears ignoring the world around him.

Which of course below it was the usual chatter from the “Slores” of Tumblr. Which were also like family to me.

“So fucking hot!”

“Why’s he wearing pants?”

“Well there went my ovaries.”

“Why does he do this to us?!?“

“Hiddles STOP THAT NOW!”

“Fuck you Hiddleston. Then Fuck me!”

I blush at the sight of the picture. “So close but yet so far.”  The “Coast” they were talking about was the location I was currently at.  I go back to my dashboard, sighing, a bit disappointed at the fact I’d be leaving here soon and with the fact he was so close, it was like I could feel his presence, yet I knew he was no where near.

After a moment of scrolling I then flip over to skype as I message Meg, letting her know about the delayed flight problems, and that I had saw her post about Tom on the dash, before getting into a call.

“Hey Meg!” I called out as I turned my webcam on, and she the same.

“So how’s it go out there on the coast?” she inquired, taking a sip from a nearby Pepsi can.

“Well the auditions went well.” I stated, “They said it’d take a few weeks before I’d know anything. For now, I’m stranded at this damned airport. Nothing to do, no where to go.”

“Yeah I heard the weather is bad between there and your home,” Meg stated, “You could just work on this weeks Sunday Smut Spotlight. My muses FINALLY spoke up with this weeks theme.”

“I know I know. Same here, I was thinking of doing that with my notebook on the flight and then type it up when I get home. I feel too frustrated to write smut right now.” I stated, “ Oh I did see your post…In all honesty though… It be nice if I could just get out and waste the next four hours looking for Tom, but I don’t want to risk it just incase the weather clears up. The last thing I need to do is miss my flight.”

I prop my feet up on a nearby stool putting my laptop on my stretched out legs.

“Yeah he did it again didn’t he?” laughed Meg, “My jaw dropped when I saw that picture of him.”

I flip it back to the picture, “Yeah, I’m gonna save this one to my folder. He does that on purpose doesn’t he? So hot, yet, he knows how to keep it down to earth.”

I hear shuffling as another person’s rolling suitcase hit my ears, ignoring it completely I still scrolled through tumblr, Meg’s video now in a small icon up top.

“Yeah I know thats right who’s to deny it, he’s hot.” she stated.

“Well duh, Tom’s always hot! I mean come on he’s Tom Hiddleston.”

“You are right and I must say that-” Meg instantly stopped talking.

“What is it?” I asked double clicking the skype icon and flipping it to the chat.

I stared at her through the camera as her jaw just drops slowly, her eyes widened.

“What’s the matter? See a new pic of Tom? What is it?” With her draw still dropped she just shakes her head, “What is it?”  She points at the camera. I look at the chat to make sure that she didn’t send me anything.

I look back to see her now frantically pointing at the camera, “Behind you, you fucking idiot.” she mumbles out.

“Behind me? I don’t-”

“JUST TURN THE FUCK AROUND!” She screamed, “LOOK BEHIND YOU ITS THOMAS FUCKING HIDDLESTON!!!”

I turn, my eyes widening as I flew backwards out of my skin, my laptop flying off of my lap and hitting the ground, skype still rolling.

“Hey is everything alright?” Called Meg from the laptop that was now on the floor sideways, “The floor Looks amazing down here!

Behind me, in the dark hood, jeans, and boots, exactly as I had saw on the earlier picture, ALONE was Tom. Standing there, with a rolling suitcase in hand, just eyeing me, with a smirk on his face.

“Sorry to scare you miss.”  He states chuckling, “Then again…It seems like you deserved that one.” He now is in a full blown laugh.

I’m now shaking, unable to move as I still hear Meg, “HELLO?!? I’m seeing things sideways down here!”

I still don’t move as Tom slowly walks around the pretty much empty lobby seats before bending down and grabbing up my laptop and starring Meg dead in the face through the camera.

“Hello there Darling.”

Instantly Meg swooned, “Uh..Um…Hi Tom!” I can see the big grin on her face as he hands me my laptop back.

“I think you might want this back. No scratches or dings thank goodness.”

Still with shaking hands I reach out for it, as I stare back at Meg who now not only is she fanning herself but has her fan put directly in front of her.

He laughs again, “So delayed flight for you I guess?”

“Um…Yeah…” I state, “Um…Meg?”

“Yes Miss lucky bastard?”

“Oh shut it!” I laugh nervously…. “I think I need to go now… I’ll…UH…let you know how things go and what not.

“Yes Yes. Go ahead, wouldn’t want to ruin your moment. You have fun, let me know when your plane gets ready to leave.”

I nod, “I will do.” Ending the call gulping as Tom sat next me me.

“Well I guess, from the way it looks, I don’t need to give an introduction. Even still… I’m Tom.” He held his hand out, his long fingers engulfing mine and I slowly shook it. He leaned back, sitting like a whore as usual in the leather seat, “And since we are both stranded here, as airport buddies, would you mind, if we chatted, or kept each other company?”

“Uh…Sure thing…I guess and all…Its just that…”

“That what? You are a fan of me, and think that’s gonna ruin my first impression of you? Nonsense, besides, how many friends of mine do you think actually have fallen for me to?”

“Besides Hemsworth?” I throw the joke quickly out there.

“Eh heh heh.” he laughs, “Funny!”

I slowly put my laptop in my bag, “So…um…question…h…how much of my conversation did you hear?”

“All of it.” He laughs, “So tell me about yourself.”

“Well…Um… My name is Jennifer. I’m 23 years old, I’m an aspiring voice actress and-”

“A voice actress eh? Yeah thats the hardest there is. It takes amazing acting skills to do that. Being stripped of all visual bodily aspects that normal acting has.”

“I love it.” I stated, “I want to do more stage acting and what not, but I seem to do better behind a screen than on it.”

“Nonsense!” he stated, “A woman like you can’t limited to just that.”

“Well you are an all around amazing person yourself.” I stated, before catching myself, “Uh..not that I’d know and all I just-”

“Save the trouble darling.” he stated, “I saw and heard what you were looking at and stating earlier, nothing can hide the fact you have an actor’s crush on me.”

“Straight to the point I guess.” I stated, “I just don’ t want to creep you out and all with my…”likings” for you and all.”

“Sorry if my nitpicking makes you uncomfortable.”

“No no. Its okay, its okay.No need to apologize….” I pause, “That was a redundant statement on my part…”

He only chuckles. “Continue.”

“So… How did your filming go? I’ve never done anything behind camera, only onstage and voice work, as you already know.”

“It went well,” he stated, “Despite wiping out on set, I think I’ll be fine.” He raised his sleeve to reveal a large white wrapping on his arm. “Six stitches.” He said, “I got it caught near the wall with a small piece of metal sticking out, as the suspension wires pulled me up.”

“Ouch. That really must have hurt.”

“It did.” He rolled his sleeve back down, “The good news is I was in long sleeves with my costumes, so it wasn’t so much of a big deal. Well with the camera shots that is. When you’re injured you just gotta roll with it.Unless of course its live threatening, or really bad.”

“I know what you mean.” I stated, “ A couple of years ago I was in a stage play where I had to be a monkey.”

“A monkey?” He laughed amusingly

I blushed, “Yeah, well its not as bad as it sounds, it actually was a play about three monkeys captured and was under the scientific experiment that if you give a monkey a typewriter that one will eventually type Shakespeare.”

He smiled, “Interesting.”

“Well, when I realized I wanted to do acting for sure is on our opening night, I had to do a scene where I jumped up and down like a nut…and I nearly lost my balance, and I had the choice to either land the wrong way and ruin the magic of it, or land the wrong way and twist my ankle.“

“That’s crazy.”

“Hey I did it. That’s when I realized this was what I wanted to do.”

“Well acting has its ups and downs and fair share of injuries, but its all worth it in the end.” Stated Tom, “We just gotta be tough.”

“Agreed! Exactly. People think acting is easy, that its a quick road to the top, but it isn’t. I’m not as successful as you, but I know that where I am now, is FAR from where I was.”

“That’s what matters is it not?”

“Mmm Hmmm.” I let out a deep breath, I felt I wasn’t shaking as much as I was before, though I was still mind blown about the fact that I was sitting next to the man I had more than one fantasy about at night.

So where are you from?” Tom asked, “I myself am heading back home once these delays clear up.”

“I’m from Mississippi. I pretty much live out in the middle of no where, but that’ll change if I land this role.”

“Mississippi eh?” he repeated, “I was filming for a movie a year or so back in Louisiana.”

“Oh I know…”I dropped, I had actually auditioned for a background role for that.

“You did?”

“Yeah I don’t feel like going into much detail, I was cast for 5 total film days, when I was at my fitting someone overheard a wrong part of the conversation about me writing a book, and thought I was going to crash the set.”

His eyebrows fell flat, “Really? Thats a bit ridiculous.”

“Yeah…had the hotel booked and everything.”

“Well I hate to hear that for you.” Tom shook his head,”Its sad how some people can react over the smallest things.

“Yeah well its water under the bridge.” I stated, “Nothing Big.”

“Well I commend you for being so calm about it.”

“Calm? That wasn’t how I felt when I found out. I promise that.” I looked out the window as the sunset was falling over the horizon with its orange and golden yellow hues contrasting against the icy snowed over ground that covered the landscape outside, “Look how beautiful.I love how it shimmers on the snow.”

“Indeed it is. Very.”

I turn back around and jump to see Tom looking dead at me his eyes piercing straight through me.

“Umm…”

“So has anyone ever told you that You look beautiful Jennifer?”

“I…uh….Yeah…um no…” The way my name rolled off his tongue sent my heart rate back up again.

“Well you do.”

“No one really has said that before.” I stated, “Not to me at least…” I start shaking again, “Look I’m sorry, it just feels weird holding this conversation with you and all…especially with what…i truth does to me.” I stand quickly, “I um…need to go use the restroom, you mind looking over my things?”

“Yes, sure thing,Darling.”

Nervously, I slowly walk towards the semi lit small hall of the airport I was in,  turning the corner I pass a small dark, empty conference room with a blinded window. I then walked into the bathroom the door slowly shutting as I made my way in seeing it was empty.

“Oh MY GOD!” I said outloud staring into the mirror, my face heated red as I grabbed a couple paper towels next to me, “How can this be?” I bend forward turning the sink on and splashing water in my face, cooling me off, wiping my face dry with the paper towels.

“Does that man even know what he does to me? Oh what I wouldn’t give for him to-.” I state, “But quit dreaming Jennifer! You know that will never happen! I’m just some woman, who he think’s is a crazed fan girl, nothing, and I mean nothing would happen. Especially not here.”

I switch the water of gathering my thoughts before checking myself in the mirror, I was supporting a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and black slip on shoes. I was now eying my recently dyed black medium floofly hair, blue green eyes covered with square framed glasses, light skin, and semi pear shaped 5 foot 6 inch body.

“Okay, you can survive this. He’s human just like you, and if I play my cards right  maybe you’ll get an email or number before all this is over.”  I laughed at myself before opening the door and slowly walking back towards the lobby, “There’s no way in this world he’d even remotely give that to- AHHHH!”

Before I made it past the doorway of the conference room, I felt a strong hand grip my arm, swiftly yanking me towards the dark room. No light could be seen as the door was shut, and I was instantly slammed against it, a dark figure which I could not see looming over me. Their body head radiating.

“Wh..What…Who…Who are you?” My voice and body shook as I felt the figure’s hot breath against my neck. “I… I don’t know what you want… please dont hurt me….look, I’ve got a laptop, money, phone anything in my suitcase you want… you can have it. Just please don’t-”

“Hush darling.”

At that exact moment, I literally quit breathing as I quickly suck in a shocked gasp of air. His British voice hitting my ears.

“T…Tom?” I asked.

“Why so surprised?” He asked, “I’ll have to say, I’m usually not the nosy type, but your phone went off. So I went to bring it to you thinking it might be important…and my eye caught something…Your background image.”

I knew exactly what he was talking about. On my phone as the lock screen it was a picture of him, that a friend had edited for me. It was a picture of Tom with a dark demeanor about him with the words of, “You want me to rule you don’t you? To take every bit of authority you have over your body away, to make you mine to command under my fingertips.”

“That in itself had me thinking, but I felt it’d be a rude gesture on my part to call you out on it….” He let out a deep breath, the heat hitting me once more, “That was until I heard you in the bathroom, whimpering, crying out wishing for things like that Image to come true, which of course you doubted yourself.”

“How did you…The door was shut…”

“Echos my dear echos, you should really learn to not talk to yourself out loud.“

My breath hitched.

“So….you seem to be more infatuated with me than I thought.” I can feel him grinning at my neck, still pressing me against the door, “I will give you a choice.”

His voice is now low in my ear, “We can just talk the next four hours away about things that go on every day or I can make you contradict every last word you just said in the bathroom..that…plus more… What do you say?”

Tom Hiddleston, the man of my dreams, fantasies and everything else in between was right here, his long fingers still at my wrists, his body pressing me tightly against this door, and was giving me the choice to let him do as he pleased to take control and it not be because I did or said anything?

“Yes.” I stated before I feel him lean into my ear once more.

“Yes sir.” he corrected, making my heart nearly skip a beat.

“Y..Yes sir.”

“Good girl.”  

A cold flush instantly flew across my body as I felt him kiss at my neck gently before coming back to my ear once more, “I doubted you’d go against it. So before we continue lets shed a little light shall we?”

I hear a small click as he turns a small lamp on near the door on a small table. Instantly lighting the room up dimly as he stared at me, his blue green eyes piercing my soul. With one quick movement he slams me up against the door again, engulfing my mouth with his, before running his tongue from my chin, across my cheek bone and back down to my neck, licking back up to my ear, before biting lightly on my earlobe.

A slight moan escaped my lips.

“Keep them coming dear, I’ll make them even louder before I’m through.”

I gasp as he ran his hand up my legs pressing against my jeans with the palm of his hand moving his palm to my core, rubbing against it causing warm friction against the fabric.

“Already so hot.”

I blush furiously at the statement turning my head to the side before he takes his own hand and yanks my chin back to where I’m staring him back in the eyes. “Eyes on me.” He stated, “No need to be embarrassed pet, I’m not going to judge you for what things your beautiful body does naturally.”  He grins,“Besides”, he then grabs my hand and places it onto his girth now pressing hard against his own jeans, my eyes widening, at how large it was, “You can already see what you are doing to me.”

I take a sharp breath in as he slowly unbuttons my jeans pulling them down as I kicked out of my slip on shoes. Throwing them to the side he’s now crouched as he slowly runs his fingers along by body while standing back up.

He then takes his hands and hooks my shirt up while giving me kisses up my belly and towards my chest where I had a silver colored bra on.

“Arms up.” he commanded as I put my arms above my head, he pulling my dark blue shirt right off. I slowly start putting my arms down, “NAH UH!” He scolded I didn’t say to put them down. Keep em up, or there will be punishments.”

“But I can’t-”

He only shot a look at me before I instantly shut up. “Yes Sir.”

My arms remained a above my head and he once more slid his fingers down my sides, pressing himself against me, before running a string of love bites and licks up my body. He then yanks my arms again turning me and slamming me face forward onto the cold door his hand now diving under the elastic on my panties.

“Keep your hands above you on the door, do not move them. He demanded,  “I’m going to bring you on the brink, and I do not want you to cum until I tell you to.” His voice was low in my ear as he pressed his body against mine, now teasing my clit with his long fingers before sticking a digit inside me, “Do I make myself clear?”

“Mmmm..Hmmm….” I mumbled before I feel him grin against my ear.

“Excellent.” He then bites down at my neck, sucking at it as he moves his fingers faster and faster, my core heating as I felt my knees were going to give way.

My head falls back against his shoulders as he is still chuckling at me, squirming against pretty much a brick wall that would not let me move or push away from the exquisite yet overwhelming amount of pleasure being sent through my body.

“I feel how tight you are getting, you are so close, so close, yet you better not…”

“Ah…Please Tom….”

“Resorting to begging now are we?” Tom taunted, “If thats the case I feel like you can do a while lot better than that.“

His fingers pressed harder inside me, “Come on, what do you really want?” He was now grinding himself into the small of my back, still vigorously fingering me. His voice now in a low growl, “What do you crave?”

“Ah.” I cried out, “Please Tom…I’m so close I can’t stand it…Please…”

“What do you want of me dear? All you have to do is ask, and I will give it to you.”

“Please! Dear god please!” I was now shaking.

“I am no god, but you can call me that you’d like.” He grins, “what do you need to do?”

“Please Tom let me cum, I’m begging you please!” I cried, “I…I can’t stand it any more!”

“You cant? Well….first off…its sir….and secondly” His voice was low back in my ear again, “Then for me. Cum, you have my permission, but you must thank me as you are coming undone…you hear?”

I only moan as he whispers, “Then do it.”

That was enough to send my mind in a frenzy as I felt my juices pour from me, he still moving his fingers ever so slightly as he nudged me with his loose hand reminding me of my orders.

“Thank you….Thank you sir…” I pant out.

“Thank you for what?” he sneered.

“For letting me cum.”

He slowly pulls his fingers from me rubbing them together as he hooks my panties with his finger, sliding them down to my ankles as he also unsnapped my bra, moving my arms so he can pull it off my arms, catching me before I collapse to the floor, trying to figure out the signals bursting through my body as I look up at him, standing in his power stance staring down as me, the lighting darkening his face a bit as his grin widens as he then removes his jacket and white undershirt underneath it, revealing his toned out chest and torso.

“You can’t be exhausted now, darling.” He states, “We’ve barely even started.”

He examines my body and licked his lip, “Still so beautiful, glistening all over.”

Though a bit worn out I was still horny as ever, and with his bulge only inches from me, I wanted it now. I slowly reach up towards him, now knowing what game he was playing. I was a sub, and he was my Master, and I in all honesty, was more than glad to fill that role. An actor and an actress, doing a most forbidden play.

“Sir please…May I?”

My hand landed at his bulge, rubbing it ever so slightly through the fabric of his jeans he took a breath in, an eyebrow raising as he started to reach for the top button of the denim.

“I would normally ask you what you wanted to do, but since we both know we are both more than eager for this, I will give you what you want.”

He then unbuttoned his jeans rolling them down to the top of his boots, his long legs still towering over me as I saw it pressing hard against a pair of boxer briefs, begging for its release.I slowly worked my way from the floor as I put myself into a kneeling position before looking back up at him, my hands on the band of his underwear.

“Go ahead darling. All yours.”

My eyes widened as I slowly pulled the elastic down, his hardened cock springing forward in my face, as he watches me intently, smiling at my expressions before I grasp the base of it in my hand. I then take my tongue and run it on the underside before reaching the head,my hand moving up to meet it as I slowly lick the head before gently sucking on it, before I hear him chuckle. Sending me into a frenzy.  I begin sucking him off twisting both hands around him in a rhythm as I hear him let out a breath of satisfaction.

“Oh darling..” he breathes, “You are ravenous.Mmmm…” his fingers are now entangled in my hair as I feel his body involuntarily began to thrust against my mouth, causing his girth to push harder into my mouth, me quite frankly enjoying every moment of it.

“Hah…Oh your mouth can do such wonderful things.”

My eyes meet his, hollow, pupils dilated, a twisted smirk on his face before he takes me by the chin.

“As much as I’d want you to continue my dear,” he states, moving himself from me, his cock coming from my mouth with a satisfying “Pop” he grins, “I want to take you for my own. Fully.”  

He then points towards the table. “Bend over it, now.”

I oblige as I slowly stand to my feet, I walk to the table, my breasts hitting the cold material as he grabs me from behind. Placing kissing down my back licking, nipping, and running his hands along my sides once more before putting a quick finger in my flower teasing it once more.

He then pulls my head back by a handful of my hair, “You are now mine.”

Tom then pushes me back forward before positioning himself at my entrance, and slowly enters me.I gasp as his cock fills me to the brim.

“So tight.” he stated, growling as he pulled me back towards him, thrusting as he spoke into my ear.

“You feel that? Its all yours,  every movement, every inch, every ounce of power behind it all yours.”

I cry out as he begins to speed up, thrusting harder.

“You like it …..don’t you?” he asked, now cluching one of my breasts and kneading the hardened nipple of it between his fingers,”Feels good…. doesn’t it?”

His voice is in its lowly growl again, “You..yourself…feel amazing. So tight…So wet….”

“T-Tom…I moan as i feel my body heat up.

“You can’t help it…Can you Jennifer? The overwhelming pleasure… I’m giving you…it makes you want more, and more….”

“Ahhh!” I cry out again, as I feel as if my body is about to shatter under the ravenous thrusts, one after the other, I feel my own muscles smasm from the pleasure he was giving me.

“Mmmm…” Tom himself moaned as he leaned us both forward, “I’m getting close my pet.”

I nodded in agreement, for the words couldn’t even leave my mouth.

I felt his cock twitch inside me right before, with one final round of thrusts he rode out our orgasms as he finally slowed his movements down, both of our juices colliding as he leaned over me on the table.

“That…..That was amazing darling.” He placed butterfly kisses on my neck, smiling gently as he lifted back up, helping me up myself, he then pulls me close to his naked body before staring me into my eyes.

“I wouldn’t have never expected this to happen.” I state, “A person like me, with someone like you,and all I just-”

“Shh…no need for self doubts or explanations, besides, I think its time for you to wake up now.”

“Wait what?”

“Wake up.”

I shake my head, for a moment before I heard an intercom above my head.

“We the flight back to Gulfport, MS will be boarding within the hour, sorry for the delays, and thanks for flying with us.”

I yawn, stretching a bit before looking around.

I had fallen asleep? That whole thing was a dream? I quickly grab my laptop that sat next to me, the image of Tom still on my dashboard.

“I…I cant believe it.” I sighed, “All of that..for naught.”

I hang my head, as I felt a tear slip from my eyes, “Fucking dreams.” I stated, as I sniffled, “I knew it was too good to be true.”  I slam the lid on my laptop still in tears, before I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Uh Darling?” A familiar voice lit up behind my head, “Are you alright? I heard you crying and I wanted to see if you were ok.”

I turn to see the owner of the voice with his knees into the leather of the lobby chairs as he stands, reaching his hand out.

“Tom. Tom Hiddleston.”

I smile blushing furiously, “Jennifer…Its nice to meet you.”


End file.
